Sad Moments
by DarkYami Motou
Summary: Yami se volvio un chico solitario despues de un tragico accidente que le arrebato a su familia, Joey al conocerlo solo querra ofrecerle su amistad pero Yami se negara ¿podra Joey hacer que Yami abra su corazon nuevamente a la amistad?


**Sad Moments**

Ya había salido de la escuela e iba camino a su casa, su mirada la tenía centrada en el piso y se notaba llena de tristeza, esos bellos ojos color violeta que siempre habían mostrado seguridad y confianza ahora se notaban tristes y no era para menos si hace poco había ocurrido un suceso que lo marco seriamente y lo lastimo profundamente, había una herida muy grande en su corazón.

Al poco tiempo llego a su casa, su abuelo lo recibió alegremente con un bienvenido y el solo lo miro con sus ojos tristes sin contestar la bienvenida y procedió a subir a su habitación, era algo que hacia últimamente, llegaba a casa y se encerraba en la soledad de su habitación, no tenía amigos y no porque no pudiera hacerlos sino porque no quería tenerlos, sus amistades anteriores lo habían abandonado en el momento en que más lo necesitaba por eso había optado que su única compañía seria la soledad.

Al entrar a su habitación dejo su mochila en su escritorio y se recostó en su cama, aun lado había una fotografía la cual tomo y comenzó a observarla y a los pocos segundos las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en su rostro, ya no pudo contenerse más, había contenido su llanto todo el día y ahora que estaba solo cedió a las lágrimas, su corazón estaba demasiado lastimado y como ya no quería más dolor opto por cerrarlo, desde aquel momento de la tragedia ya no deseaba vivir, sentía que lo había perdido todo y solo una pregunta era la que pasaba por su mente ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?, se metió tanto en sus pensamientos hasta que su mente lo llevo a recordar aquel día cruel.

**-RECUERDO-**

Iba en el automóvil con su madre y su hermano menor, estaban regresando del viaje que habían hecho y ahora regresaban a casa para preparar todo para el nuevo ciclo escolar que sería en tan solo una semana, los 3 se habían divertido mucho en sus vacaciones pero el destino ese día daría una vuelta triste y trágica.

Zora: niños espero que se hayan divertido.

Yugi: claro que si mamá, fueron las mejores vacaciones de mi vida.- dijo eso con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Yami: si y ahora que terminaron vamos a tener que dedicarnos a la escuela.

Yugi: hermano no me recuerdes la escuela, bastante malo es saber que falta una semana para entrar y tú me lo recuerdas, por ahora quiero disfrutar la semana que nos queda.- dijo con una molestia fingida.

Yami: está bien pequeño gruñón.- le dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello con su mano cosa que a Yugi no le gustaba, la queja no se hizo esperar.

Yugi: Yami sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso.

Yami: ya lo sé, es por eso que lo hago.

Yugi: Yami eres malo.- dijo haciendo un puchero para luego reírse.

Los 3 rieron juntos, Yami disfrutaba mucho pasar tiempo con su hermano y molestarlo de vez en cuando, su madre que los observaba por el espejo sabía muy bien eso, le encantaba ver felices a sus hijos; solo eran ellos 3, el padre de los chicos había muerto cuando ellos eran apenas unos niños de una enfermedad a la cual no le pudo ganar, fue un golpe duro para unos niños de 5 y 6 años pero juntos lograron superarlo y los 3 salieron adelante, sin saberlo todo estaba por cambiar.

Iban por la carretera cuando vieron a otro automóvil que venía a exceso de velocidad frente a ellos ya que venía en el carril equivocado, al parecer el conductor venia en estado de ebriedad, al ver esto los chicos se abrazaron entre ellos, Yugi se aferró mucho a Yami escondiendo su cara en el pecho de su hermano y Yami abrazo fuertemente a Yugi cerrando ambos los ojos ambos tenían mucho miedo, la señora Zora al ver aquel automóvil trato de evitar una colisión pero por más esfuerzos que hizo no se pudo evitar la colisión, el choque fue muy fuerte y violento entre los dos coches, los 3 habían quedado gravemente heridos y solo hasta ahí recordó ese día ya que había quedado inconsciente.

Abrió poco a poco sus ojos, los cuales distinguían una habitación blanca, sentía su cuerpo entumido y casi no podía moverse por la falta de fuerzas, se llevó una mano a su cara se sentía muy mareado y las imágenes en su cabeza no eran muy claras, en eso escucho una voz.

¿?: Que bueno que ya despertaste jovencito.- busco con su vista a la persona que había hablado y se encontró con un hombre vestido de blanco.- soy el doctor Lían, ya llevabas dos días inconsciente.- el abrió sus ojos en impresión.- el accidente fue muy fuerte joven Yami.

Ahora lo recordaba, habían tenido un accidente, recordaba el choque y solo una pregunta salto a su mente.

Yami: ¿Dónde están mi mamá y mi hermano?- En eso el medico se puso muy serio, Yami lo noto y no le agrado nada esa expresión.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ellos están bien? ¿Porque no me contesta?- se estaba exasperando porque el medico no le contestaba.

Doctor: como le dije jovencito el accidente fue muy fuerte, su madre y su hermano no lograron sobrevivir, usted fue el único sobreviviente de aquel accidente, lo siento mucho.

Abrió sus ojos a mas no poder, su respiración se detuvo por un momento para después mover su cabeza frenéticamente negando lo que el doctor le había dicho, no podía creerlo o más bien no quería creerlo.

Yami: ¡NO! ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡USTED ESTA MINTIÉNDOME ELLOS NO PUEDEN ESTAR MUERTOS! ¡ELLOS NO ESTÁN MUERTOS!

Doctor: joven tiene que calmarse.

Yami: ¡NO QUIERO CALMARME! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO LO ACEPTO!- en ese momento rompió en llanto poniendo sus manos frente a sus ojos, no podía creer que su familia estuviera muerta.

Con aquella noticia se puso muy mal y para sus heridas no era conveniente que se alterara, las lágrimas caían insistentemente por sus mejillas, el doctor al ver que no se iba a calmar llamo a una enfermera para administrarle un calmante, entendía porque se ponía así después de todo él había perdido a su familia; la enfermera entro y le inyecto un calmante y a los pocos minutos se había calmado pero ahora había una herida muy grande en su corazón.

**-FIN DEL RECUERDO-**

Lo recordaba, desde aquella ocasión él había cambiado, aunque se le había avisado al único familiar que le quedaba, su abuelo, su corazón quedo muy marcado, a pesar que ya habían pasado 4 meses desde aquel accidente le dolía como si hubiera sido ayer, su abuelo acepto la responsabilidad de cuidar de el ya que el era aún menor de edad y él era lo único que le quedaba, sentía que una parte de el murió junto con su madre y hermano, el ya no se sentía con vida, sentía que era solo un muerto que caminaba, desde aquel día su sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos se borró para dar paso a la tristeza y solo eso.

Su abuelo lo acepto con los brazos abiertos y le abrió las puertas de su casa puesto que Yami vivía en Tokio se mudó con su abuelo a Domino, no era sano estar en la casa que le recordara constantemente a su familia, aunque eso era muy difícil ya que Yami desde entonces padecía de una depresión muy severa, ya no tenía ganas de nada.

El abuelo pensó que cuando entrara a su nueva escuela el hacer nuevos amigos lo haría aliviar un poco su dolor pero no fue así, como sus amigos anteriores lo habían abandonado ya que les conto lo que le había pasado estos se mostraron indiferentes, no quisieron apoyarlo como se supone que un amigo debía hacerlo, pensó que la amistad no existía y es por eso que prefería la soledad.

Sus maestros en la escuela sabían del accidente ocurrido y trataban de darle apoyo, apoyo que el rechazaba, no quería que nadie sintiera lastima por él, Yami solo cerro su corazón; estando aun en su habitación viendo aquella fotografía la cual tocaba con la yema de sus dedos mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas, esa fotografía era de su madre con Yugi y el, los 3 se veían felices, la felicidad que se había esfumado de su ser por completo.

Las ganas de vivir también se habían ido, muchas veces él pensaba en el suicidio, en que solo quería estar con aquellos que ya no estaban con él, pero ¿Por qué no lo hacía? La razón era simple, sabía que su abuelo sufriría y no quería eso, pero si llegaba a su límite eso terminaría por no importarle; no comía y si lo hacía era porque su abuelo lo obligaba porque por él no hubiera vuelto a probar bocado.

Así pasaron días, en uno de esos Yami regresaba de la escuela y quiso pasar por un momento al parque que había en la cuidad, se sentó en una de las bancas y solo se puso a pensar cuando alzo la mirada vio en los columpios a dos niños pequeños que al parecer eran hermanos jugando con su madre, esa escena lo lleno de ternura pero más que nada de tristeza al recordar que el cuando era niño jugaba así con su madre y hermano, los 3 iban al parque, al llenarse de tristeza sintió que se sofocaba se paró y se echó a correr camino a su casa, llevaba los ojos cerrados estos estaban llenos de lágrimas y no vio por donde iba, mientras corría se atravesó una calle sin fijarse ni preocuparse por los coches, cuando estaba en medio de la calle un sonido lo hizo alertarse y pararse abruptamente, cuando subió su mirada vio un coche a toda velocidad acercarse a él, no le importó ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse del camino pensó que era mejor así, se quedó ahí parado cuando de pronto sintió que lo quitaban del camino justo a tiempo, el coche paso sin hacerle daño y sin detenerse, un chico lo había quitado del camino.

¿?: ¿Estas bien?- se escuchó una pregunta de parte de la persona que lo había quitado.

Yami subió su mirada y vio a un chico rubio de ojos color café y asintió pero sus ojos mostraron reproche, no quería ser salvado.

¿?: Debes fijarte por donde andas casi te atropellan, mi nombre es Joey Wheeler.

Yami: no me importa.- respondió de una manera cortante.- ambos se pusieron de pie puesto que aún estaban en el piso.

Joey: ¿así agradeces que te salvara la vida?- dijo con algo de reproche.

Yami: no te pedí que me salvaras, hubieras dejado que me atropellaran, ahora si me permites tengo que llegar a mi casa.

Joey: está bien pero te conozco, te llamas Yami Moto, somos del mismo salón, siempre he visto que estas solo.- dijo queriendo hacer conversación.

Yami: así soy, no me gusta la compañía prefiero estar solo, adiós.

Joey: te acompañare.

Yami: no gracias no necesito niñera ni nadie que me cuide.- dijo con molestia en su tono.

Joey: no importa yo vivo cerca de tu casa así es que agarramos el mismo rumbo.- dijo mintiendo ya que le interesaba saber dónde vivía.

Yami: como quieras.

Así los dos empezaron a caminar Yami no le hacía caso a Joey solo estaba metido en sus pensamientos, Joey ya había visto que Yami siempre estaba solo y que no se juntaba con nadie y siempre le había dado curiosidad saber de él, muchos siempre habían querido acercarse a él pero Yami siempre los rechazaba, era como si no quisiera a nadie con él y en este caso decidió seguirlo e intentar hablar con él, y por suerte para Yami Joey logro salvarlo de una muerte segura, que sin saberlo una muerte que Yami tanto anhelaba.

Yami llego a su casa pero pudo observar que Joey se quedaba ahí, realmente le molestaba la presencia del rubio.

Yami: bien en lugar de quedarte viendo ya te puedes ir.

Joey: si pero veo que tu casa es una tienda de juegos y quiero dar un vistazo.

Yami: haz lo que quieras.

Ambos entraron por la puerta que era para los clientes, el abuelo vio a Joey y le dio la bienvenida a ambos.

Abuelo: bienvenidos, veo que hiciste un amigo Yami.- dijo con alegría.

Yami: no es mi amigo solo quiere ver lo que vendes abuelo, te dejo a un cliente yo me largo.- Yami entro a la casa dejando al abuelo y a Joey.

Joey: se ve que no es muy amable.

Abuelo: no lo es, está decidido a ser así ¿Cómo te llamas jovencito?

Joey: soy Joey Wheeler, mucho gusto en conocerlo, lo acompañe por simple curiosidad, siempre lo he visto solo en la escuela y quise saber sobre él.

Abuelo: gracias por eso, me gustaría que tuviera un solo amigo tal vez así dejaría su amargura atrás.

Joey: yo veo que es un buen chico y la verdad me pregunto ¿Por qué es así?

Abuelo: es una larga historia que tal vez te cuente en alguna ocasión ¿en verdad acompañaste a mi nieto por curiosidad o por algo más?

Joey: bueno es que casi lo atropellan y el no hizo el esfuerzo de quitarse del camino, me quise asegurar que llegara con bien, me retiro, fue un gusto conocerlo.- Joey se retiró, al abuelo le preocupo lo que le dijo aquel chico así que decidió hablar con Yami sobre eso. Subió al 2 piso y toco a su puerta, después de recibir como respuesta un pase entro a la habitación y vio que hacia su tarea, para Yami era su forma de olvidar el accidente ocupando su mente en otra cosa.

Abuelo: tenemos que hablar.- su tono era serio.

Yami: ¿sobre qué?

Abuelo: sobre tu pequeño incidente, no mencionaste que casi te atropellan.

Yami: ya veo, ese chico te dijo lo que paso.

Abuelo: si y solo me pregunto ¿realmente iba a ser un accidente o tú te pusiste en medio del camino a propósito?

Yami: iba a ser un accidente, no me fije, salí corriendo del parque porque vi algo que me recordó a mamá y a Yugi y no me fije por donde iba.

Abuelo: Yami ¿Hasta cuándo va a seguir esto? Sé que lo que paso fue muy doloroso pero tienes que seguir adelante, ya no puedes regresar el tiempo y el tiempo no se detiene por nada.

Yami: eso lo sé pero es tan difícil, no logro olvidarlo y mucho menos superarlo, y solo recordar me lastima mucho y lo peor es que es algo que no puedo evitar.- dio comenzando a derramar las primeras lágrimas.

El abuelo sabia lo difícil que era para Yami manejar aquella situación, él también se sentía triste por aquello ya que era su única hija y su nieto los que habían muerto en aquel accidente pero debía ser fuerte por Yami y ayudarle a superar aquella situación que tanto dolor le provocaba.

Abuelo: me gustaría que tuvieras un amigo tal vez así podrías superar todo esto.

Yami: por favor, los amigos no existen, solo usan ese título para poder aprovecharse de las personas y cuando no te necesitan más te dan una puñalada en la espalda, no me hables sobre la amistad que eso es una gran tontería.

Abuelo: sé que estas decepcionado por los que eran tus amigos en Tokio pero no todos son así, aunque no lo creas la amistad verdadera existe.

Yami: no es así y no quieras convencerme, mi destino es estar solo.

Abuelo: es muy triste que pienses así, me gustaría que volvieras a ser ese jovencito alegre, que volvieras a mostrar tu sonrisa como antes.

Yami: pues no, esa parte alegre de mi murió en el accidente junto con Yugi y mamá, solo me hubiera gustado haber muerto con ellos.

Abuelo: no hables así jovencito, me alegra que hayas logrado salir vivo de ahí, estas vivo deberías estar agradecido.

Yami: si salí vivo de ahí ¿Por qué no me siento vivo? ¿Por qué siento que estoy muerto? La respuesta es sencilla, mi espíritu murió ahí y solo sobrevivió mi cuerpo- dijo bajando su mirada, era verdad él no se sentía con vida, decía esas palabras con todo el dolor de su corazón.

Abuelo: en verdad quiero ayudarte pero no puedo hacerlo si no te dejas.- dio un suspiro.- iré a preparar algo de comer, espero que bajes pronto y no me hagas obligarte a comer otra vez.- Yami solo asintió, la tristeza en su corazón era muy fuerte y por más esfuerzos que hacia no lograba superarlo.

Tiempo después Yami bajo a comer aunque al principio solo picaba la comida, después decidió comerla para luego volver a encerrarse, estaba decidido a no abrirle su corazón a nadie ni siquiera a su abuelo.

Paso ese día sin más percance, a la mañana siguiente Yami se alisto y se fue a la escuela, al llegar solo se sentó en su lugar correspondiente viendo a la ventana, cuando alguien se le acercó a saludar, era Joey intentando hacer conversación.

Joey: hola buenos días.

Yami: hola ¿no pudiste quedarte callado sobre lo que paso ayer verdad?

Joey: creí que tu abuelo debía saberlo, además solo quiero que seamos amigos.

Yami: pero yo no quiero ser tu amigo.- le dijo determinante mente, no iba a abrir su corazón con una decepción había sido suficiente.

Joey: pues yo estoy decidido a conocerte y saber el motivo de tu amargura.

Yami: no me importa lo que hagas siempre y cuando lo hagas lejos de mí.

En esos momentos entro el primer profesor, no sabía exactamente porque ese chico se había interesado en él, tal vez quería algo de él, si era eso que farsante era ese chico, solo quería no ser molestado otra vez.

Llego la hora del almuerzo Yami se había ido a una de las mesas a comer solo, en ese momento solo estaba tomando un jugo, tenía una mano sobre su mejilla, estaba muy pensativo, cuando menos se dio cuenta una persona le puso una hamburguesa enfrente de él, Yami solo vio la hamburguesa y vio a Joey sentándose a un lado de él, no estaba alegre de verlo.

Yami: ¿Ahora qué quieres?

Joey: solo almorzar contigo, te compre eso.

Yami: gracias pero no tengo hambre.

Joey: vamos solo dame una oportunidad de ser tu amigo.

Yami: ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí realmente?

Joey: ya te lo dije ser tu amigo.

Yami: los amigos no existen, las personas solo se juntan con otras por conveniencia.

Joey: ya veo porque estas tan a la defensiva, alguien que era tu amigo te lastimo cierto.

Yami: eso no te incumbe, solo dime que quieres y termina con esta farsa de una vez.

Joey: ya te dije ser tu amigo.

Yami: suficiente me voy de aquí.- solo se levantó y se fue, ya se había fastidiado bastante y no comprendía porque si trataba tan mal a ese chico seguía insistiendo, no lo entendía y sinceramente no le importaba. Fue a la parte superior de la escuela ahí es a donde iba a estar solo viendo el paisaje desde lo más alto de la escuela, Joey lo había seguido y lo vio observando el paisaje.

Joey: ¿Aquí es a dónde vienes a refugiarte?

Yami: si ¿Por qué insistes tanto en hablar conmigo?- le pregunto sin voltear a verlo.

Joey: me simpatizaste y quise conocerte, es todo pero ¿Por qué siempre quieres estar solo?

Yami: no me gusta la compañía, es mejor estar solo que con personas que puedan a llegar a lastimarme.

Joey: si dijiste eso hace rato ¿te lastimaron o algo así?

Yami: antes vivía en Tokio y tenía amigos, pero cuando los necesite solo me abandonaron, no me querían como habían dicho, solo estaban conmigo por interés, pase por algo muy doloroso y necesitaba su apoyo pero lo único que recibí fue una puñalada por la espalda, aprendí que a las personas solo las mueve el interés y nada mas.- le dijo eso sin voltear a verlo.

Joey: ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- pregunto temiendo que su respuesta fuera un que te importa.

Yami: hace 4 meses hubo un accidente en el cual perdí a mi mamá y a mi hermano menor, el otro conductor también murió, fui el único sobreviviente de aquel accidente, perder a mi familia me lastimo mucho y a pesar de que ha pasado el tiempo no puedo superarlo, siento como si eso hubiera ocurrido ayer, muchas veces he deseado la muerte porque siento que cada día me es difícil vivirlo y el hecho de que me abandonaran no me ayudo, solo sirvió para que cerrara mi corazón, es por eso que prefiero la soledad.- sin que Joey se diera cuenta Yami estaba llorando.

Joey ya había entendido el porqué de esa actitud y era comprensible, después de todo es difícil superar un golpe así de duro, además era sorprendente como se había abierto y contado eso de una manera muy fácil, tal vez era porque ya no lo soportaba e inconscientemente solo lo dijo, decidió dejarlo solo eso era lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos.

Paso el día y Joey ya no insistió más, al menos por el momento, Yami fue caminando a su casa pero solo que esta vez se desvió un poco del camino ya que fue a comprar flores y se dirigió al cementerio de la ciudad, el abuelo había decidido enterrar a su nieto y a su hija en Domino, así podría ir a visitar las tumbas seguido.

Entro al cementerio y busco el lugar de reposo de su madre y hermano, al encontrarlo puso las flores y se inco a pronunciar una oración con sus ojos cerrados cediendo nuevamente a las lágrimas.

¿?: Ya no llores más Yami.

Escucho esa voz detrás de él, abrió sus ojos de una sola vez en impresión ya que el propietario de esa voz, no era posible que estuviera ahí, volteo a ver lentamente y se impresiono más, no era posible.

¿?: No llores más mi tesoro.

Se paró rápidamente no podía creer lo que veía eran Yugi y su madre vestidos de blanco, con unas enormes alas de color blanco atrás, no sabía si alucinaba o si ya se había vuelto loco.

Yugi: sé que has sufrido mucho por nuestra ausencia pero tienes que ser fuerte e intentar superar todo lo que paso.

Yami: lo sé pero ha sido tan difícil, muchas veces solo deseo estar con ustedes ya no aguanto mas.

Zora: lo sabemos, siempre estamos observándote y nos duele que sufras de esa manera, pero tienes que superarlo, la vida te dio otra oportunidad.

Yugi: siempre estaremos contigo hermano a pesar de que no nos veas siempre estaremos en tu corazón y de ahí nunca nos iremos.

Yami: gracias.- nunca pensó que lo estuvieran observando, esas palabras lo reconfortaron y el hecho de verlos otra vez le daba alegría.

Zora: no sufras más, ese chico que ha intentado acercarse a ti tiene buenas intenciones contigo, es verdad lo que dice solo quiere tu amistad.

Yami: bajando la mirada.- no lo sé, en verdad no sé si confiar.

Yugi: lo hemos observado, sé que temes que te lastimen de nuevo pero debes abrir tu corazón a la verdadera amistad, nosotros estaremos ahí para ti, seremos como tus ángeles de la guarda, además solo así podrás empezar a sanar.

Yami se quedó meditando por un momento lo que le decían, si era cierto entonces podría volver a confiar.

Yugi: confiamos en que ya no estarás triste por nuestra perdida, se te dio una oportunidad de vivir y debes aprovecharla, siempre estaremos contigo, siempre lo hemos estado.- Yugi se acercó y le dio un abrazo y Yami lo correspondió, eso era lo que necesitaba, saber que no estaba solo, después le revolvió el cabello a Yugi.- no hagas eso, ni siquiera porque estoy muerto puedes dejar de hacerlo.- se quejo.

Yami: sabes que no, solo por el hecho de que te molesta lo hago.- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, la primera en mucho tiempo, Yugi solo hizo un puchero, su madre se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente.

Zora: siempre estaremos contigo mi tesoro, siempre sonríele a la vida, no dejes que tu linda sonrisa se borre de tu rostro, te amamos, hasta la próxima.- ambos fueron cubiertos por una luz blanca para después desaparecer dejando muchas chispas de color blanco.

Yami estaba sorprendido, pero con haber visto a sus seres queridos otra vez le bastaba para sentirse feliz en ese momento. Solo se quedó en el cementerio un momento más, lo habían hecho recapacitar, era verdad la vida le había dado otra oportunidad, solo que su tristeza no le había dejado darse cuenta, a los pocos minutos salió de ahí y se dirigió a su casa llegando a los pocos minutos, su abuelo lo recibió con cariño.

Abuelo: ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

Yami: bien, abuelo solo quiero disculparme contigo.

Abuelo: ¿Por qué?

Yami: porque has hecho todo lo posible por hacer que superara lo sucedido y lo único que he hecho es darte molestias, me di cuenta que la vida me dio una oportunidad que voy a aprovechar, además de que mi mamá y Yugi siempre estarán conmigo en mi corazón.

Abuelo: por fin te diste cuenta hijo, me haces muy feliz, juntos lo superaremos.- Yami asintió después de mucho tiempo volvía a sonreír.

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela Yami se encontró con Joey quien quiso saludarlo, iba intentar hacer amistad con Yami una vez mas y si no quería no insistiría mas.

Joey: hola.

Yami: hola.

Joey: espero que este día no estés de malas.

Yami: no de hecho quería pedirte una disculpa, trataste de acercarte a mí con las mejores intenciones y yo solo te trate mal, espero que puedas disculparme.- bajo un poco su mirada.

Joey: no te preocupes, entonces dime ¿quieres ser mi amigo?

Yami: claro.

Joey: que bien, créeme desde ahora nadie podrá separarnos ya que desde ahora somos amigos, voy a ayudarte a superar lo sucedido, cuentas con mi apoyo incondicional.

Yami: gracias, en verdad te lo agradezco.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Desde ese momento en que ambos fueron amigos Joey demostró ser un amigo verdadero y fiel, que siempre estuvo acompañando a Yami en las buenas y en las malas, después de hacer a Joey como amigo este le presento a otros dos amigos, Tea y Tristán ellos se hicieron sus mejores amigos, cambio su visión sobre la vida y las amistades, se dio cuenta que la amistad verdadera en realidad existía; su abuelo estaba feliz de que volviera a ser el mismo chico alegre de antes, Yami a veces llegaba a ver su hermano menor y a su madre y eso le daba aún más fortaleza, prometió siempre sonreír y no dejarse vencer por la triste otra vez, ya que sabía que ellos estaban con él en todo momento podía sentirlo, prometió recordar a su familia con alegría y no tristeza y solo con el apoyo de su abuelo y sus amigos pudo lograr superar aquella tragedia.

**UN AMIGO VERDADERO AMA EN TODO MOMENTO Y ES UN HERMANO NACIDO PARA LOS MOMENTOS DE ANGUSTIA.**

**Fin.-**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos espero que este fic les guste, pero es cierto muchas veces con las verdaderas amistades se puede lograr superar cualquier obstáculo, fue algo corto pero espero que les guste y la frase que puse al último va dedicada a mis mejores amigas a las cuales considero mis hermanas, sin más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente fic. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


End file.
